


Zero-G Clearance

by crna_macka



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crna_macka/pseuds/crna_macka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby almost wants to say yes and damn the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zero-G Clearance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Girlblunder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlblunder/gifts).



> Tuesgay [tumblr prompt](http://chokingthecherry.tumblr.com/post/113914691215/abby-raven-zero-g-clearance)! "Canon-Divergence: It’s Abby that decides to clear Raven to be a zero-g mechanic, not Sinclair."

Abby doesn’t perform many physicals herself now that she’s the Ark’s senior medical officer, but depending on the workload, she picks up the occasional routine checkup or mandatory exam. Reyes, Raven, was sent to her directly; Sinclair came into the lab practically giddy over her mechanics test results, going on and on about how brilliant the girl is, how great her work ethic. Of course, he wants Abby to handle the physical herself. Because it’s Sinclair, she agrees.

The girl that arrives for the appointment is _young_ , eighteen, just barely old enough to be gunning for such a coveted position as Zero-G, but Abby merely arches a 'brow and proceeds with the examination.

Raven is _fit_ , almost excessively so for someone that isn’t looking to join security. She’s lean and muscular and energetic, shifting foot to foot despite her dry commentary and disaffected demeanor.

"So, we good here doc? Clean and clear?" Raven says when Abby has returned with the results. She looks so open and eager, as excited as Sinclair did when he burst into her office, that Abby almost wants to say _yes_ and damn the consequences.

There is a split second, as Abby is sitting, leaning forward to quietly explain the negligible - but still present - possibility that Raven’s body has betrayed her dreams, and Raven’s face betrays her too. Abby can _see_ her heart break, the passion and pride zip from her muscles.

But worst of all, it’s only a split second. Then Raven’s expression shutters and she draws herself up in a way that speaks to years of practice. Such familiarity with being let down, so early in life.

Abby feels the young woman’s cold armor come up like a punch in the gut.

The Ark protects its precious few resources with an excess of rules and red tape. Abby understands this better than anyone.

She understands _exactly_ what she’s doing, just days later, when she clears Raven Reyes to train in zero-g. She looks Sinclair in the eye as she hands over the document, and she wishes it could be Raven. To see her eyes light up. To remember surviving on the Ark isn’t just about having what you love get ripped away.


End file.
